Sparkle
by Desir
Summary: Shuichi is at a writer's block and can't find any inspiration. To make things worse, Bad Luck is suppossed to be preforming their new song at a concert which is only a week away! Will Shuichi have the song done in time? Rated for language


Gravitation and all characters in the story belong to Maki Murakami

A/N: The idea for this story came from the episode in the series when Ryuichi tells Shuichi that his singing has to sparkle. This is the first GravitationI've ever written so please don't be too hard on me if it sucks.(I little note, Eiri may seem a littleOOC.A little nicer thannormal...)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Keep Going, Shuichi**

Shuichi slammed his head down on the table, scattering papers all over the kitchen floor. "Damnit," he said to himself, "I've got a week to have this new song finished and I haven't got a clue of what to write."

Shuichi had been staying up late every night trying to write a new song for his band Bad Luck, currently N-G's most popular band. Though, if he kept this up, they would go downhill fast. He had to think of something. Bad Luck's future was in his hands.

Eiri walked into the kitchen, already in his nightclothes. He saw the papers scattered across the floor and kneeled down to pick one up.There was writing and scribbles all across it. He scanned over it.

"Writer's block, Shu?" he asked.

Shuichi looked up at Eiri and nodded, "You can tell, huh?"

Eiri set the paper down on the table, "You forget I'm a novelist and I can tell when someone's not putting all of their effort into their work. What's been on your mind so much that you can't write a single thing?"

"I don't know," Shuichi replied. "I guess it's just that things down at N-G have been a little hectic lately. Suguru's caught a cold and hasn't been in all week and I can't write any new songs so I've got Mr. Sakano on my back about it."

Eiri began picking up some papers off of the kitchen floor. "Maybe you should takea day off," he said, "It will give you some time to rest and think. Then maybe you'll be able to write again.

"Yeah," Shuichi replied, "Maybe that is a good idea."

"Come on, Shu," Eiri said standing back up and setting the papers on the table. "Go get some sleep. You'll get sick from staying up all night."

Shuichi nodded, standing up. He walked to the living room where he laid down on the couch and was soon sleeping soundly.

The next morning, Shuichi called Tohma Seguchi, but caught Ryuichi Sakuma in his office.

"Tohma's not here right now, Shuichi," Ryuichi said happily and childish, "But you can tell me what you need and I'll make him call you back!"

"Just tell him that I'm not coming in today," Shuichi said, "I'm not really feeling too well."

"Don't you have a song to write, Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked, "Shouldn't you be coming down today?"

"I'm sorry, Ryu," Shuichi said, "To be honest with you, I'm kind of at a writers block."

"Oh, I get it," Ryuichi replied.

There was a short moment of silence on the phone before Ryuichi spoke.

"Shuichi, if you want to surpass me, you have to keep sparkling," Ryuichi said sounding more serious than he ever had before.

"Keep sparkling?" Shuichi managed to mumble out.

"I've told you before to sparkle," Ryuichi said, "And you're doing just that. Keep going, Shuichi, don't let a little writer's block stop you from sparkling."

Shuichi was silent and he heard faint voicescoming fromthe phone.

"Hey, Ryuichi, why are you on my phone?" Tohma exclaimed.

"I'm talking to Shuichi!" Ryuichi said back to his normal childish self.

Tohma must have grabbed the phone from Ryuichi because he was now speaking to Shuichi. "Mr. Shindou, my apologies. You know how Mr. Sakuma is."

"Yeah," Shuichi replied. "Anyway, I called to tell you I wasn't coming in today. I'm not feeling to well."

"All right, well rest up so we'll see you here tomorrow morning then."

With that said Tohma hung up the phone. Shuichi stared at the phone hearing Ryuichi's voice in his head.

_"Keep going, Shuichi, don't let a little writer's block stop you from sparkling."_

_

* * *

_

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry it was so short. I'll try and write some longer chapters.


End file.
